


Tentacle Drabble

by ArtisticTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Other, Sex, Short, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticTrash/pseuds/ArtisticTrash
Summary: 100-word countVague tentacle sex between a human woman and an alien.





	Tentacle Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Testing out some new things. Maybe if this works out, there'll be more.

The slippery feeling of the appendage was offputting but somehow relaxing. A lick to her skin was set it ablaze as she craved for more. Her body ached and groaned. Pressure building was quickly becoming too hard to deal with in a rational matter. The screams she voiced in a haze of ecstasy brought the creature to new heights. Exploring the frail body of the human was a rather interesting matter for the alien creature. Its personal favorite was how the thing sounded. As it plunged the phallic-shaped tentacles covering its body into her various holes, a sexual nature awakened.


End file.
